critical_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Styles
Styles are one of two main sources of damage that players can deal, alongside magic items. There are currently 8 confirmed styles, while only 4 are available for use in-game. Combo Combo (previously Sword) is the default style given upon spawning in the game. The statue is located in Initus Bay. It's special ability is giving a damage buff by 50% for each strike orb hit, up to 150%. The buff resets upon touching the ground. Combo launches the user far higher upwards than any other style. It's also the "sister style" of Strike. Stack Stack (previously Bow) is a style based on burst damage. It's statue is located in Primis Field. It's special ability is that every time a stack orb is hit, an arrow orb is spawned somewhere in the arena. Touching an arrow orb gives the player an arrow stack. When using a stack orb, each arrow stack is used, and damage is dealt once more for each stack consumed. Focus Focus (previously Staff) is a style focused on dealing easy damage, leaving dodging as the only concern for the user. It's statue is located in Thyrsus Woods. It's special ability is that every time a focus orb is hit, a focus mark stacks on the enemy. At 3 stacks, the next attack will deal 4x damage (300% + normal damage). Guard Guard (previously Shield) is a style focused on tanking and is generally considered the style for pussies. It's statue is next to the arsenal in Primis Highlands. It's special ability is that every time a guard orb is hit, the user gains 10% guard stack. The stacks slowly decay. When hit, the user will take damage reduced equal to guard stack %. Caps at 100%. Guard used to be able to reflect damage if it had >100% stack, however epic changed it, because we can't have nice things with this guy. Strike Strike (previously Spear) is basically combo but better. It's not currently ingame. It's special ability is giving a damage buff by 50% for each strike orb hit, up to 150%. The buff resets upon touching the ground. Strike makes the user dash after touching a strike orb. Whether it makes the user dash towards the closest orb or towards the camera direction is being debated by Epic. It's also the "sister style" of Combo. Repeat Repeat (previously Dualies, i think?) is basically stack, but it isn't fully focused on burst damage. It is not currently ingame. It's special ability is that when a repeat orb is hit, another repeat orb is spawned. The new orb is identical to a normal orb, except that it can't trigger the special ability and can't spawn extra orbs. Stealth Stealth (previously Kunai) is basically guard but you go invisible instead of guarding. It is not currently ingame. It's special ability (I forgot it, I'm writing from memory, it is probably wrong) is that when hitting a stealth orb, you go invisible for a few seconds. What "invisibility" means in this context hasn't been defined, however if I had to guess, it's likely that the enemy can't detect you and will either attack randomly or not attack at all. Snipe Snipe (previously Sniper or Marksman, i don't remember) is the only style without a confirmed ability. It is, rather obviously, not ingame. It's special ability is unknown.